No Quiet Man's Descent
by pennies-for-eyes
Summary: Set during MotA. Fenris tracks down Hawke at the garden party and much smut  and a little angst  ensues.


This was a fill for a kinkmeme prompt asking for a story with M!Hawke/Fenris set during the Mark of the Assassin DLC, where Hawke gets Fenris to be very noticeably loud during sex, perhaps even against his better nature.

It became a pretty darn long fill for a PWP.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**No Quiet Man's Descent**

A painful, vice-like cinch above his elbow and Hawke found himself yanked around the corner of a stone vestibule. He turned sharply, ready for a fight, then..."Fenris! What are you doi-"

"If one more snub-nosed, rat-arsed, inbred wastrel gives me an order, I AM going to foul the fountain with a stack of bodies," Fenris seethed.

"Ah. I see." Hawke clamped down (largely unsuccessfully) on the grin trying to emerge. Fenris never failed to entertain him, even when the elf was on the brink of violence. It really was shameful how attractive Fenris was when incensed. "What can I do to help, love-considering I'm supposed to be undercover?"

A brisk snort. "You're not undercover, you're here as yourself. Unlike me."

Ah, so that was it. He wasn't surprised. It's not like he expected Fenris to enjoy masquerading as his servant.

Hawke wanted nothing more than to be done with the pretentious mission himself-which wasn't happening any faster with Fenris standing there looking...well...livid-and frankly edible. "Granted. But only because it's hard to actually_ infiltrate_ a keep as some bloody-minded killer who gaily goes about swinging a sword a foot taller than the average man.

"And yet still you managed," Fenris offered dryly.

"I was talking about _you_."

"You said 'gaily'."

Hawke swallowed a laugh. "I also said 'bloody-minded', you prat."

Fenris 'harumphed' his concession, crossing his arms.

Hawke sensed an impending sulk, which he absolutely hated, if only because _he_ felt out of sorts when his lover was. Sliding his hand to the small of Fenris' back, he guided them closer to the garden wall and further away from the crowd just around the corner.

Tallis would just have to make due on her own for a moment.

A sudden realization took him. "Look, Fenris, this wouldn't be about Tallis?"

A pregnant pause, where Fenris did his unique version of squirming. "She _is_ the one here with you..."

"As my _doxy_!" Hawke gusted. Of all the things to be bothered by...

"I could have come with you," came the quiet suggestion.

If Hawke had been really thinking, he'd have shut up and just kissed Fenris. They always were better with the non-verbal parts. Instead... "Ah yes, because your menacing growl just screams 'elven floosy'. Incognito, my love, is _not_ your strong suit."

Fenris bristled. "Prosper knows I'm in your entourage."

"As my guard, not my mistress," Hawke reasoned, trying to rein in his exasperation.

And then he stepped right in it, utterly, and with both feet. "Working a party like this requires I have someone with me who appears harmless-who...looks like they belong on my arm."

Hawke knew it was a fatal mistake the moment it was out of his mouth. That Fenris actually flinched made him want to fall on his sword. Hurt, however, was quickly masked behind a cold wall, which instantly had Hawke's stomach knotting in dread.

"Look. That was..." _Idiotic? Thoughtless? Utterly unforgivable?_ He needed to fix this, and fast. "You're right, Fenris. I should have insisted you come with me and Tallis pair with Varric." He wasn't the least bit ashamed of the plea in his voice.

Fenris wasn't having it though. "Leave it," he growled. "When you've got the key, I'll be with Varric, finishing _our_ task." He turned to stalk off but Hawke reached out and pulled his lover in close, ignoring the warning noise bubbling in Fenris' throat.

"Oh no. We don't part angry, not on dangerous missions. We have a rule, remember?" Hawke pleaded his case with a look, meeting Fenris' angry glare head-on.

Green eyes narrowed and shoulders grew stiff in his grasp. Hawke had no doubt he was about to be knocked on his arse. And he welcomed it, so long as Fenris didn't leave.

What he got was a cold sneer that nearly vibrated with underlying anger. "Let go! As you so astutely pointed out, I don't fit in here."

Hawke sighed, closed his eyes and prayed silently, but held on. It wasn't in him to let go of Fenris, not even when it was wise. "I was a fool and I was wrong. Very, _very_ wrong."

A sweeping glance beyond the small vestibule and Hawke spotted just what he needed. "Come with me, love. _Please_."

Fenris dug his heels in for only a moment. They both knew he could rip free of Hawke any time he wanted. They also both knew he wanted not to leave like this as badly as Hawke needed him not to.

The alcove was nearly hidden, one of those odd architectural elements you had to be right next to in order to tell it was anything but an expanse of plain wall.

"Hawke! What..."

Just inside the small alcove, Hawke did what he should have done _before_ he shoved both his feet in his mouth. He pulled Fenris in and kissed him soundly. Not a hard kiss, rather an insistent one full of everything he knew Fenris needed to hear but wouldn't listen to-everything _he_ needed to say.

Breath quickened, gauntleted fingers gripped his waist and the first step toward forgiveness came with the softening of lips that parted before Hawke's gently probing tongue. Still, he kept force from the kiss. This wasn't claiming, it was entreating.

Fenris groaned, a noise that never failed to enflame Hawke. He sucked in the lush bottom lip, giving a gentle tug before diving back in and tasting as deeply as he could. _Maker strike me dead before ever I have to live without this again!_

It was a long moment before Hawke realized his hand had strayed to his lover's breeches, tugging deftly at front laces.

"Hawke..." Fenris gasped, catching the hand undoing him. "We can't do this here."

"Nonsense," he whispered breathlessly, pressing his forehead against Fenris'. "I've passed by three other alcoves emitting suspicious noises already."

Contrary to popular belief Hawke wasn't rash or impatient. He was, in fact, quite the plotter. He was just particularly talented at plans on the fly. "Forget about Tallis, forget about the mission, forget about everything except letting anyone within thirty paces know I'm having you."

"What? No! We'll get caught and then your cover will be exposed and I _refuse_ to die for...for sex!"

"Well I don't," Hawke gusted a desperate laugh. "Besides, now that I think on it, why would buggering my guardsman ruin my cover? I really _should_ have brought you instead." Hawke swept Fenris further into the alcove, wrapped his arms around the elf's waist and buried his nose under Fenris' ear, drawing in the scent of him.

"Gah! Hawke, stop!" Fenris didn't pull from Hawke's grasp though.

And Hawke didn't release him. They needed this. Fenris needed to know that nothing was more important to Hawke than him. Not the mission, not Hawke's role as Champion, not his position as the Amell heir, not Kirkwall's tenderhook politics, nothing. He cared about all those things, but Fenris he _needed_. Needed him more than he needed air.

"I'm not ashamed of you. If you want it, just ask and I'll step out of here and announce to the whole of Chateau Haine that I love you-Tallis be damned. Varric will immortalize it and I'll even insist you get the royalties." Hawke slid his hand down again, firmly cupping Fenris through his breeches.

The groan Fenris emitted went straight to Hawke's loins. "That's it. I want you loud, love."

"No..." Fenris panted, pulling back a fraction.

Hawke grinned. "A challenge then." He dove in. A gentle nip of tender earlobe followed by the apology of a playful sweep of tongue. "I want them all to know."

"Ha-Hawke!" Fenris gasped arching in his grasp.

"M'going to have you yelling that, in short order," he promised against Fenris' mouth, a hand coming up to cup his lover's face, tracing down a tanned cheek and along his jaw to thumb the lyrium-swirled chin.

Fenris sucked in a breath, his eyes going glassy. "Doubtful," he persisted shakily.

"We'll see." Hawke leaned in, truly pinning Fenris against the wall, trailing practiced hands over armor buckles as he trailed kisses down the elf's neck. Fenris bit down on a groan, gripping the soft sleeves of Hawke's ridiculous finery, nearly ripping it.

"Let it go, love. I'm not interested in what they think," Hawke whispered against a long, tapered ear and administered another nip, to the slender throat this time.

"What about her? What she thinks..."

"Tallis? Don't care in the least. Are you _jealous_?" Teeth scathed across Fenris' chin, nibbling.

"Of... Oh Maker! Of course not. Don't be absurd," Fenris panted, but something in him eased at hearing the words said aloud.

Hawke stopped, withdrew a hairsbreadth to meet his lover's dilated eyes. "Despite knowing I've never been even _remotely_ interested in anyone female, and no one at all but you since we met, you still..."

Fenris growled, pressing his mouth hard against Hawke's. Message received. Shut the bloody hell up.

Hawke moaned this time, pulling away to send his tongue forward flicking at Fenris' lips, his ear, his neck again. All the while his hands were working at the armor buckles. _ Pull, snap, pull. Pull, snap, pull._ Hawke paused mid-kiss to expertly manage the last of the fastenings, removing the cuirass.

"It still boggles me you can do that so quickly," Fenris gasped as Hawke deftly managed the entire row of buttons that went up the back of his tunic, fumbling only once.

"It used to be a mental puzzle for me," Hawke offered, smiling wistfully as he unbuckled spiked gauntlets. "All those hours spent wishing I could have you... Had to keep myself preoccupied with something other than wanking, before I broke something important."

Fenris dropped his head to Hawke's shoulder, sniggering. "I'm... I should say I'm surprised. But you've ever been a very strange man, Hawke."

Reaching around to the closures on the back of Hawke's ridiculous cotehardie, relishing the heat of the larger man, Fenris observed, "I'm ashamed to admit I have no clue as to how to get you out of this absurd frippery."

A hint of a mischievous smile played on Hawke's lips. "I'll gladly help you with that later tonight. For now just let me see you, touch you."

"Mmn, not fair," Fenris observed, leaning up into another kiss, running his fingers over Hawke's dark hair, letting it loose of the tie that held it back. It was longer than usual, a concession to Fenris' singular interest in touching it, and freed it now fell well below Hawke's shoulders.

Hawke was busy sliding one hand down over Fenris' throat tracing down the lyrium lines as they disappeared beneath the loosened shirt. He pealed the dark garment away, leaving Fenris bare-chested and shivering in the cool mountain air. His fingers traveled to brush thumbs over the elf's nipples, delighting in how his lover moaned and arched against him.

Hawke would never get enough of tasting Fenris, his lips descended upon the long throat again. "Maker but I never need taste another thing but you." Hawke latched onto lyrium-laced flesh over an artery and sucked hard, knowing he was leaving a mark.

"Nnn… Hawke!"

"Louder, love. We've got a whole garden to scandalize." Hawke's hands traveled down Fenris' back, sliding over the mounds of his arse to squeeze tightly before sliding upwards, tightly gripping wiry shoulders for leverage as he ground their hips together.

Fenris cried out, trying and failing to bite back the noise. "D...Damn you, Hawke," he gasped.

"Damn me indeed, if this is how I get there." A hand returned to the fore, gripping Fenris through his breeches again, stroking the hardness bulging behind the laces. "I'm going to have you, Fenris. Right here in the garden I'm going to slide into that tight arse of yours and I'm going to ride you til neither of us can walk."

Fenris swallowed a cry, nails digging deeper across Hawke's shoulders, Lyrium tattoos flashing.

Hawke sucked in a breath and gently tugged the hardened nubs beneath his fingers. Fenris arched again and Hawke leaned in, whispering. "I need you Fenris, love. Need to take you, hard. You're going to open for me. Open those lovely legs of yours and let me pound into you."

Fenris groaned low and filthy, head thrown back against the wall. He was rock hard against Hawke's hip, whose own want twitched eagerly within the tight confines of trousers that hadn't been particularly roomy to begin with. He nuzzled the rise of Fenris' throat and gave the elf's nipples one last firm pinch. Fenris bucked up against him, his cheeks flushed, Lyrium lines aglow and Hawke slid two fingers into the waist of his breeches, tugging teasingly. The elf whimpered and pushed their hips together, his mouth falling open in a soundless pant.

Hawke suddenly took both of Fenris' wrists in one of his and before the elf could object, forced them over his head, pinning them against the stone wall of the alcove. Fenris barely had time to grunt his disapproval at the shock of cold stone at his bare back when the first touch of Hawke's hot tongue on his nipple sent a shuddering cry up out of him.

"That's it, Fenris. Let them know I belong to you."

"Know..." he panted, "...you belong to me? I...This... It seems the other way."

Hawke leaned the full length of his body against Fenris, joining them shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip and ground their clothed erections together. "I want you loud only so they know. So they know I'm with you. I'm not with Tallis, or anyone else. I belong to you as surely as if you'd bought me, Fenris. It's always been thus. Now let _them_ know it too."

With Fenris' hands still pinned above his silver head, Hawke kissed his lover's nipples again, sucking and nibbling and tugging with his teeth, feeling every buck and every shudder, every rumbling cry.

His spare hand knuckled Fenris' hardness firmly, eliciting a keen from deep in the elf's throat as Hawke trailed his tongue from one swollen nipple to the other-the rich sound nearly undoing him. "Oh Maker, Fenris. That's it, love!"

A sudden a giggled murmur near the alcove entrance sent a shiver of apprehension up Fenris' wiry frame. "Hawke..."

"Don't worry, Fenris," Hawke whispered against his lover's ear. They won't try to join us. They're just enjoying the lovely sounds you're making."

"Anyone could walk in here..." Fenris gasped, torn between anxiety and aching lust.

"They could, but they won't. Trust me. There's an etiquette to this sort of thing. Now make some noise for me."

Hawke's hand skimmed around a narrow waist and down Fenris' back, gripping the elf's arse, pulling him close as Hawke kissed him more roughly this time. Fenris mewled into his mouth, pulling at Hawke's hold of his wrists, but didn't break their kiss.

His hand relentlessly fondled Fenris' backside, relishing the bow-arch of his lover's body, head thrown back as he gasped Hawke's name again. Hawke had admitted to Varric more than once that there was a reason he was so unconcerned with Fenris' penchant for running ahead of the group. And it was common-place for Anders to jar him out of staring at the elf ahead of them by tripping him with his staff.

Breathless, Hawke broke the kiss to nibble along Fenris' collarbone, his arm pit, the edge of his jaw, all the while reveling in the brazen noise his lover was making. Let it never be said that once Fenris was on board with a plan that he didn't give 110%. Now, if he could just cultivate this as one of Fenris' kinks.

Things were going apace, but Hawke's own erection was throbbing hotly in the confines of the patently ridiculous trousers and it was beyond time to set both of them free. He release the buckle of the pouch belt Fenris always wore and then started once again picking at the laces of his breeches.

"You really need to get a pair of trousers that button. Better yet, you should _really_ just go naked. All the time."

"Heh," Fenris gasped. "Hardly practical...during...a fight."

"If you give up clothing I promise to give up fighting." Just then Fenris twisted and lodged a knee between Hawke's leg's, pressing high and hard against his trapped erection. "Gah! Fenris!"

"They need to hear you as well," he gasped, lip curling in a wicked grin.

"Good...Good on you," Hawke groaned. "Now they really have no question who's in here."

Finally getting Fenris' laces open, he hooked fingers in the waist and eased the breeches down off narrow hips, the swollen arousal springing loose, darkened tip glistening.

"Hawke! Let me go." Fenris struggled against the restraining hand still pinning his wrists.

"Oh, not yet, love," Hawke purred in his ear. Fenris shivered in the cool air and Hawke reached for the closures on his own trousers, popping them open, sighing as he was freed from the constraint. He took a moment to nuzzle his lover, his tongue flicked over Fenris' lower lip again as the elf's hips strained toward Hawke.

Hawke slid a hand over the smooth, bare arse, kneading and squeezing as he swallowed every moan, kissing Fenris breathless again.

"We need something to ease the way, love," Hawke huffed.

"The belt you just discarded, fool!" Fenris lips were swollen and moist, he was flushed and mussed and as beautiful as Hawke had ever seen him.

And he was _still_ managing to scowl.

"Fool, am I? You're probably right. Here..." And he released Fenris' wrists, pulling each one to his lips before he withdrew to retrieve whatever Fenris intended them to use as slick. It took only a moment, and Hawke was amused to find that his lover carried a bottle of precisely what they used at home.

"Stop grinning. You usually carry a bit of the same with you."

"Indeed," Hawke laughed. "But then I'm more than a bit obsessed with your backside."

Fenris looked up at that and Hawke's lips settled upon his. He flicked out the stopper and poured a small amount of the oil into his palm-working it in his fingers, relishing the herbal smell. Fenris' teeth nabbed onto his lower lip until Hawke's fingers closed around his erection, stroking firmly and Fenris couldn't stop the long, loud moan that escaped him.

His cries and groans only escalated as Hawke squeezed him rhythmically, circling his thumb slowly over his tip at the end of each stroke. The sounds of Fenris' pleasure Hawke swearing he'd find any and every excuse to wring such noises from Fenris once they were home. He released Fenris, rolling his lover to face the stone wall in one smooth flip, kissing and licking between Fenris' shoulder blades and smiling at the hiss of pleasure he elicited. Hawke stepped back, admiring the taught shoulders, the trim waist, the round flesh of Fenris' backside as he eased the elf's breeches the rest of the way off, shushing away the questioning grunt.

He leaned into Fenris, stroking the bare hips in a caress that ended with him cupping Fenris' arse, squeezing and spreading him suggestively, whispering. "Spread your legs, love. Come on, open up,"

Hawke slid his hands lower, patting and prodding the inside of Fenris' thighs, nudging them wider.

Fenris groaned and gasped, inching his ankles further apart as Hawke pulled his hips further back. "Brace yourself." And Fenris did, locking his arms against the wall."

Then Hawke dropped to his knees behind him.

"What..." Fenris made to turn, surprised by the unexpected move, but Hawke took hold of his hips again, steadying him.

"Remember to let them know," he rumbled warmly before sliding his thumbs into Fenris' cleft, spreading his cheeks wide. Fenris jolted and cried out as Hawke's tongue traced a teasing path across the taut flesh of his hole.

"_Vanhedas_, H-Hawke! Why-Why would you..." Fenris gasped, unable to articulate an objection.

Hawke hummed a non-answer as he lapped an sucked and lathed Fenris' entrance, eventually working his tongue into the tight ring. All the while Fenris bucked and cried out, cursing and begging him in turns.

In short order Fenris was eagerly pushing back against Hawke, calling out imploringly as Hawke edged an oiled finger in alongside his tongue. Hawke wasn't sure Fenris even realized how filthy, how amazing he sounded but rewarded him none-the-less, eventually removing the finger and sliding a hand around his hip, loosely taking Fenris' dripping hardness in hand again. Hawke stroked his lover in time with the thrust of his tongue savoring every mewling cry.

Fenris' hand came down to still the stroking. "Hawke…Please...I can't last like this!"

A distant scandalized gasp was testament to how far that plea had carried. That Fenris didn't seem to notice or care was the only victory Hawke counted.

Taking mercy on himself as much as his lover, Hawke withdrew, standing shakily. He was throbbing and aching by this point, as caught up in the fire of craving Fenris as he could ever remember being. Gathering up the oil bottle again, Hawke gently turning his lover around to face him once again. He scathed teeth along Fenris' jaw, taking one of the elf's hands in his and pouring oil into it. "My turn," he rasped.

Fenris could only make a perfunctory moan in answer, but swiftly wrapped his hand around Hawke's ample girth, pumping smoothly.

"Andraste's mercy, Fenris!" Hawke's head fell to his lover's sweat-slicked shoulder as he braced an arm either side of Fenris' head, leaning heavily against the elf. His stomach trembled with the pleasure, and Hawke realize very quickly this wasn't going to last if he didn't gain control of himself. Grabbing the base of his cock and squeezing, he nudged his trousers lower, his doublet and undershirt higher before sliding a hand around Fenris' neck and pulling him in for another panting kiss. "Fenris... Love, I'm...Don't know if I can wait."

"Do it, now." Fenris grumbled hotly, leaning in nipping the flesh of Hawke's shoulder and reaching for his achingly stiff length.

"You...you're hardly prepared," Hawke protested. The wind up had backfired and now Hawke was so consumed with want it was a struggle not to drop into Fenris' tight heat that instant-even knowing he was a bit too endowed for such carelessness.

Fenris didn't seem to care though and turned to face the wall again, bracing himself and canting his hips back, wiggling enticingly. "Now, Hawke!"

Orders. Orders were good. Hawke no longer could hold out. Large hands slid over slender hips, lifting, positioning, grinding and then Hawke was lining himself up with Fenris' entrance, pushing into incredible tightness.

"NnnnGah! Hawke!" Fenris bucked and yelled, shoulders shaking as Hawke slid himself all the way to the root in one smooth motion, spreading his lover, stretching him just passed the point of comfort. Fenris pushed back against the invasion, relishing every ache, opening himself to Hawke.

"Fenris... ahhh, love! That's it, let me in. Let me in." Hawke urged as he rocked in deeply, then withdrew only to snapped his hips forward sharply.

"Guy! I... So much..." Fenris shoved back just as Hawke, roused by his given name on Fenris' lips drove forward ferociously, grabbing Fenris' hips with bruising force. "Hawke... So full..."

Hawke pulled his lover back to meet each near-savage thrust, urging a shout from Fenris with every pistoning motion as Hawke drove himself deeper inside the exquisite heat.

"Told you, love...was going to... Guuhh! ...have you hard!" Fenris was so tight. Hawke grit his teeth against the wash of ecstasy, surging forward, grinding until Fenris was trembling with the force of each lunge.

Hawke's vision narrowed. The rasp of Fenris' hoarse cries a perfect counterpoint to the ever increasing tightness engulfing him. The radiating pleasure settled leaden in his gut, his balls tightened in that telling way. Hawke snaked a hand under a slender knee, hoisting the leg up a fraction and wide, granting space to drive that much deeper, that much harder, the loud slap of flesh that much more intoxicating. "Fenris..."

Fenris threw his head back then, tattoos flashing brightly, his cries almost howling as the force of Hawke's motions drove him nearly off his feet. If he let go the wall to touch himself, they'd both go tumbling. "Hawke...Please! touch me..."

Only too happy to oblige, Hawke wrapped a hand around Fenris' aching arousal, pulling in short, squeezing strokes, pinching the leaking tip just enough to have his lover bucking and clenching all the tighter.

"Guy!" Fenris howled, suddenly arching and shuddering, breath coming in staccato grunts.

"That's it, love," Hawke gasped, biting Fenris' ear as he worked the leaking cock harder in time with his pounding thrusts. "Come for me."

Fenris came apart in Hawke's grasp, head thrown back, spilling himself against the wall and over Hawke's pumping fist as Hawke continued to mutter filthy encouragements in the elf's ear.

As Fenris shuddered through his completion, he sank, twitching and weak-kneed. Hawke instantly accepted the extra weight, trapping his lover flat against the stone wall as he continued to move into him. Fenris was beyond anything but exhausted moaning as Hawke's thrusting grew wilder. Teeth and tongue danced across Fenris' cheek as he pounded his way toward his own orgasm. "Almost...there...love," Hawke grunted.

"Maker Fenris!"

Several sharp, jerking thrusts and Hawke was burying his nose in Fenris' sweaty hair, inhaling deeply as a crescendo of pleasure swept through him, emptying himself deep in his lover, shuddering as he rode out his completion.

They stood there for a while held up by the wall, Fenris pinned with the weight of Hawke's body, both of them twitching and gasping.

"Bloody hell…" Hawke moaned eventually, giving Fenris a tight squeeze and nuzzle when he was finally able to wrap his arms around his lover.

Neither of them were ready to move just yet. But a minute later and Fenris was squirming. "Hawke, the wall is cold and breathing would be appreciated."

"Oh, right. Just a moment." Hawke's brain wasn't back on track yet but he gently pulled out of his lover and stepped back, supporting Fenris as he did. "I'm a right mess."

He smiled stupidly at the finger-shaped bruises along dusky hips, the seed smearing Fenris' backside and thighs. "We both are."

There was a stone bench in the shadows of the alcove neither of them had even noticed. Hawke stumbled over to it, slumping onto the seat, uninterested in even tucking his flaccid, leaking cock back into his garments. Fenris, on the other hand, was shakily collecting his clothing and items up from where Hawke had scattered them, before elbowing him over on the bench.

"It's cold," Hawke warned the still naked elf.

Fenris blushed, rolling his eyes. "The cold would be welcome to certain...areas," he explained haltingly.

Hawke couldn't help but snort a laugh, even knowing the glower he'd receive-and Fenris didn't disappoint.

His lover lowered himself carefully onto the cold stone seat, swallowing a hiss as his much abused backside made contact. Hawke couldn't quite bring himself to regret it though. They'd had far too glorious a time for that.

They sat there together, collecting themselves for several more minutes before Hawke wheedled out Fenris' waterskin from the pile of collected items.

"What..."

"Shush, love," Hawke insisted tiredly, pulling out a handkerchief and wetting it, kneeling before Fenris, parting the elf's legs purposefully.

"Hawke," Fenris warned, in no mood for further antics.

"Heh... Don't worry, I'm not up for another round. Just lie back," Hawke laid a hand to the center of Fenris' chest, easing his lover back, appreciating the debauched sight of Fenris, drowsy-eyed and naked, seed smeared with hips jutted forth, sheerly on an aesthetic level.

Hawke smiled and set aside the dampened handkerchief.

He leaned forward, slowly sliding his hands up the outside of long, trembling thighs to gently rest them upon Fenris' hips, reverently kissing each finger-bruise, every scrape left by rough contact with the stone wall, traveling from knee to navel lapping up both of their leavings as he went.

Fenris moaned, head lolling against the wall, fingers knit into Hawke's long, black hair, tugging lightly as Hawke's tongue slid up his twitching length, cleaning him intimately before taking Fenris into his mouth, sucking tenderly.

"Hawke..." Fenris shivered and gasped breathlessly, and Hawke felt overwhelmed by a blasphemous warmth in his breast, suddenly moved more by his lover's husky benediction than by any he'd ever received within a Chantry.

Silently, Hawke released Fenris' length and returned to dragging his tongue inch by inch over sweat-chilled, lyrium-laced skin. He trailed lower yet, thumbing soft-skinned sacks, sucking them into his mouth one at a time, lifting a knee to travel further back to Fenris' swollen, stretched entrance still leaking Hawke's spent load. When his tongue eased over tender, reddened flesh, swiping and probing, Fenris' keening cry was sweeter than any Hawke could imagine.

Withdrawing, Hawke took one last look at his lover, arching and squirming languidly, before gently eased the elf's hips forward on the bench, hooking a hand behind each knee, spreading him wide as Hawke slowly eased his probing tongue back inside Fenris again, taking exquisite pleasure from carefully cleaning his lover.

This time when Hawke pressed his rigid tongue within there was no protest as Fenris' flesh was penetrated, just the tensing of long thighs, wracking shudders, a cycle of whimpering moans that had Hawke fighting a renewed surge of lazy arousal. This hadn't been something they'd had time to explore before today. Fenris had only returned to Hawke's bed little more than a month ago and though they were making up for lost time, Hawke was still exploring his lover's thresholds and limitations. Apparently in this, as in all things, Fenris was a quick study. It wasn't long before Hawke felt himself beginning to stir again at the heady tastes and smells before him, the sound of Fenris whimpering in exhausted pleasure, the sight of him arching under Hawke's ministrations.

But this would have to be taken up later. He'd have time at the end of their mission to properly worship every inch of Fenris. His lover was enjoying it, but hadn't risen again yet. So it was time to stop. "Easy there, love. I've got you." Hawke assured, carefully releasing slender legs and patting a thigh.

Taking up the kerchief, Hawke made somehwat more efficient work of things, meeting his lover's eye the whole time, still enjoying the effect of each sweep of damp linen against Fenris' oversensitized skin.

"There you are," Hawke said at last, leaning in for a languid kiss against pant-parted lips before retreating to make a more cursory job of cleaning himself, a task made more difficult for being half hard again.

"You...you're a complete bastard," Fenris observed affectionately, taking time to catch his breath and calm himself, watching Hawke's ministrations.

Hawke beamed at the very 'Fenris' endearment, letting every ounce of adoration he felt seep into his smile before tucking himself into his trousers, and setting about the patently useless task of making his clothing presentable.

Next time he really _did_ need to undress before sex. Upside? This awful suit was ruined.

Fenris finally had enough of cold stone against bare flesh and redressed slowly. Hawke could tell he'd grown stiff and sore, but didn't miss the shy smile the elf sported anyway. However, It was time to step back into the garden, back to their mission and into a world where they pretended to be nothing more than master and servant. Hawke was loathe as he was sure Fenris likely was to break the spell they'd woven inside the tiny stone shelter.

And he was right. That hunch-shouldered posture was back, the one Hawke hated. The one that could mean everything from shame to fear, loneliness to indecision. "Fenris?"

It was a moment before wide green eyes met his, completely unguarded. Hawke barely bit back a surprised noise-it wasn't often Fenris' face was so open. He hauled up off his arse, enfolding Fenris gently. "I... Shite. I know heading back out there might seem...daunting. But thank you for not running off angry. Oh Hell. That wasn't precisely what I..." Hawke sighed in frustration. It wasn't often he tripped over words but today was apparently a hallmark event. "Fenris, you were beautiful, dammit."

Cautiously laying his head against Hawke's shoulder, slowly relaxing into the embrace, Fenris snorted softly. "If this is how you mend such matters, I shall have to try _'running off'_ in anger more often."

Hawke froze for a moment before throwing his head back in an honest, loud, long laugh. "Oh Maker, Fenris. Promise me you'll never change."

Fenris didn't answer though, and after a moment in each other's arms a small, niggling kernel of doubt bloomed inside Hawke-the one reminding him of all he'd lost, the one that scolded him late at night that even this, especially_ this,_ was bound to be stripped from him at some point. Unconsciously he tightened his grip, until Fenris stirred, pulling away enough to meet Hawke's eye inquiringly.

"Sorry about that," Hawke offered up a quick smile, hoping it read as sincerely as the honest one only minutes before.

It didn't take a genius to know Fenris wasn't fooled. "Hawke, angry or not, I _am_ yours. You must know this. Nothing will part us save dea..." A finger halted Fenris words, stilling his lips.

Hawke swallowed thickly against the still-bleeding ghost of a night long ago when he thought he held his future in his hands and yet still had to watch Fenris leave out his door. It walked hand in hand with the shadows of white lilies and dead eyes and rotting fields and all the personal failures that were never expunged, no matter how many times he succeeded for others.

"Don't" Hawke insisted tightly, a dry, nameless ache constricting his throat. "Maker's Breath, Fenris, please don't." _Please don't temp fate._

He yanked Fenris to his chest, tight and hard and thankfully his lover didn't protest the doubtless painful grasp. Lyrium flashed and wiry arms snaked around his waist in an equally fierce embrace-for which Hawke was unutterably grateful as he hiked his chin to rest atop Fenris' head.

"Say you love me, Fenris. Say I'm an utter fool. Say you'd like to kick my arse to Seheron or have my babies, or any other thing you can imagine. But please don't say _that_." _Please don't say only death could part us. Because then it will._

Fenris nodded gravely and after a few moments and several deep breaths Hawke released him, donning his most nonchalant '_Champion'_ face. "We'd best get back out there. Try not to kill anyone who remarks upon of your...artistic vocalizations."

The earnest concern in Fenris' gaze turned deadpan in an instant. Hawke was good at this game and Fenris was brilliant at following along. "My _vocalizations_ as you call them, are entirely your fault. So if I kill anyone I shall blame you," Fenris drawled

The elf withdrew and headed for the alcove fold but before slipping out into the garden turned back with a dry smirk. "And if you think for one second that I want to have your babies, you're mad." Then he was gone, leaving Hawke to exit after an appropriate amount of time had lapsed.

Hawke's smile was genuine this time.

Varric was without when he emerged into the garden, wearing a shit-eating grin to best even Hawke's.

Too late he realized his hair was still loose. Ah well. Hawke cleared his throat and adopted a distinctly innocent air. "Varric, whatever are you doing standing there?"

The grin got wider. "Oh, I _was_ looking for Fenris. Can't leave the elf alone, for a secondl. He might magic fist some innocent Orlesian fop and then we'd have to apologize or pay someone's cleaning bill or something equally inconvenient."

Oh how Hawke loved this game. If there was anyone in all of Thedas that loved the sound of his own bull-cack as much as Hawke did, it was Varric Tethras. No wonder they were thick as thieves. "Really. Well, you'd best be off to find him then, Varric. Rather than standing here looking like the cat that got the cream."

"Oh, somebody got creamed alright. But it wasn't me," Varric wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and then casually sauntered off, whispering (if Hawke wasn't mistaken) something along the lines of _'Oh Guy! Sooooooo full...'_

There would be retribution for that, later, over cards at the Hanged Man. In the mean time Hawke just grinned and headed off to find Tallis, demuring at the occasional speculative look as he went along.

{Finis!}

Whew! Sorry for the angst at the very end. Heck, Hawke isn't usually prone to _post-coital tristesse_, I suspect. But angst kept jumping into things at odd moments.


End file.
